moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Syckle
Soviet Union |baseunit = |role = Quick assault |eliteability = |useguns = * Rad cannons (2x) * Mobile Iron Curtain |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 150 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $2000 |time = 1:20 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Pandora Hub * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 24 |seaspeed = |range = 7 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Deploy to make the Syckle invulnerable for 8 seconds |structure = |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be depiloted * Can enter smaller transports (takes 2 slots) * Cannot fire while under the effect of the Mobile Iron Curtain |margin = }} The Syckle is a Soviet stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Epsilon Pandora Hub. It is a Speeder Trike that has been reverse-engineered by the Soviets and is the fastest ground unit ever seen in the war. The Syckle is armed with a pair of rad cannons similar to that of the Desolator's and has a miniature Iron Curtain Device that makes it briefly invulnerable. Description The Syckle is not so much reverse-engineered technology as it is a study of Epsilon's design philosophies and tactics. The Syckle is a marriage of the speed and fragility of Epsilon's tanks with Soviet firepower, creating a vehicle that excels in harassment and hunting down enemy units. Two powerful rad cannons and one-of-a-kind mobile iron curtain device make the Syckle an almost perennial threat to Epsilon tank divisions and infantry squads and is quite possibly one of the best hit-and-runners out there, especially since it cannot be damaged while 'running' around. But the truth probably is that the Soviets wanted to have a cool bike of their own. Overview Assessment Pros * Very effective against ground targets, especially infantry. * Moves extremely fast. * Its extreme speed, rate of fire and attack range allows it to overtake, outmaneuver and then obliterate enemy units. * Twice the firepower of a Desolator. * Miniature Iron Curtain allows it to make speedy getaways without suffering damage. * Can enter the smallest transports as it only takes 2 units of space. * Can self-repair. * Iron curtain keeps it permanently invulnerable as long as it does not move or attack. Cons * Expensive ($2000). * Very fragile for its hefty price tag. * Cannot attack air units and structures. * Late game unit, only available after infiltrating an Epsilon Pandora Hub. * Iron Curtain shield lasts for a very short duration. * While shielded, it cannot attack enemy units. Quotes The Syckle is voiced by Falloutman. When selected * Syckle patrol! * No hammer, just Syckle. * Syckle, radiating with joy. * Don't underestimate the Syckle. * Yes, Syckle here. * Syckle listening. When ordered to move * Heating up. * Go go go! * Any time! * Bring it on. * For Soviet glory! * Urrrah! When ordered to attack * Say goodbye! * Burn them down! * AFTER THEM! * Their style is so rad. * No trails! * It will all soon be over! When ordered to deploy * Invulnerable! * Iron curtain's up. See also * Grumble * Apocalypse Tank * Iron Dragon Category:Vehicles Category:Stolen Tech Category:Soviet Union